


I find peace in the  rain

by Alex_and_the_hamiltones



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sad-ish, bae over bay ending, just a poem from Max's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_the_hamiltones/pseuds/Alex_and_the_hamiltones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to tell Chloe everything she feels for her and the best way to tell her is through a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find peace in the  rain

**Author's Note:**

> hey all you people!  
> Here's another brief Pricefield writting, and something I thought of based on a prompt a friend sent me.  
> Please enjoy

They always told me she was a storm  
That she was some sort of time bomb  
They told me that she was not for me  
But I always knew we were meant to be

I know her heart still holds some anger  
But I never seem to blame her  
I know what she has been through  
I wish I could’ve been for her too

Because she has always supported me  
She’s always been the best friend she can be  
When we were younger my partner in crime  
In recent days my partner in time.

We have been through a lot together  
And I hope we stay like that forever  
In Chloe I found a home to stay  
A home beyond Arcadia Bay

And now that we depart this land  
You’ve been the one to understand

I found soothing to my pain  
I find peace in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough one to write as I intended it to be a sonnet but kind of got out of hand and turned out a bit longer.  
> I hoped you liked it and feel free to share your ideas or headcanons with me, we can sort something out of that for sure.  
> Feedback is pretty much welcomed as well.  
> As always if any of you would like to follow me on tumblr I also post my writtings there, most of the times as soon as I finish them, along with many other personal projects; the url is: holly-take-the-wheel


End file.
